1. Technical field
The disclosure generally relates to smart card holding members and portable electronic devices having smart card holding members and, more particularly relates to a smart card holding member for retaining a smart card in the portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, or personal digital assistants (PDAs), usually define a receiving groove for retaining smart cards, such as a subscriber identity module (SIM) card. The smart card is accommodated in the receiving groove to electrically connect to a circuit of the portable electronic device.
The portable electronic devices use holders to retain and protect the smart cards and to keep smart cards from moving out of the receiving groove. However, a typical smart card holder generally has a more complicated structure, and needs a larger area to secure and remove the smart card, which often is inconvenient for operation and also not conducive towards miniaturization of portable electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.